Trust Me
by Fiore Ciliegia
Summary: Kid flashes origin. Jinx finally learns the truth. P.s. he's not Wally West, Bart or Barry, or anyone else and I've proved it. CHECK OUT MY BIO FOR WHY.
1. Chapter 1

Ch 1

Jinx may think she was the only one with bad luck. Maybe that's why we met. It seems I just attract it. Not that I regret it at all.

She once asked me how I got my powers. If the communicator hadn't gone off, I don't know what I would have done. I guess it's not something I like to talk about.

Okay so it's not some big tragedy like Robin or Cyborg. Not that I don't feel for them, cause I do. It's just always been a touchy subject for me.

Everyone thinks it must have been some fantastic explosion or something dramatic like what happened with the Flash. You know lightning hitting chemicals and explosions and all that, but it really wasn't all that impressive. Okay so there was an explosion, but I swear it wasn't huge. Only about the size of a minivan.

"You know you're really annoying." Said Jinx as she walked into the room with arms full of groceries.

" You're the fastest kid alive yet when I go and reform it takes you a week after to find me, and now a full minute to help me with the groceries." She set the bags down on the table, as I ran back into the house with the rest.

" Aww, come one Jinx. You know I'm sorry. I thought you would want your space. And besides, I just got a call from Beast Boy, he said there team is heading out on some type of vacation to Tokyo and they wanted us to be on the alert for some kind of neon ninjas."

She sat down on the couch obviously not satisfied with my explanation.

" Neon, ninjas. Am I actually supposed to believe that?" Jinx was pouty, but I like her when she's pouty, well I like her all the time, but still I like knowing she is strong and can handle herself.

Not that she hasn't proven that to me before. She has really good aim when she's mad.

"Honest that's what he said. Have I ever lied to you?" I knew I had her there.

" The day you lie is the day I run around dressed up like Superman and decided to hang glide off the Empire State Building singing pop goes the weasel!"

She grinned. Man I love her smile. As long as it's not the one she has before she blasts me… well okay I like that one too, just not as much. " You now that would be an interesting sight…"

" Don't even thing about it, you know I get airsick. And just for that I think you owe me something."

She had that smirk ion her face. That " you better do what I say or I'll blast you" smirk. Man I'm in trouble.

" What do you want?" I asked I had a feeling I knew that the answer would be anyway. " Tell me, please. I told you how I got my powers. I know it's hard but I want to help. Please." Jinx stood up and looked me straight in the eye. With those pink cats eye marble, eyes of hers. " I guess it's about time you knew.

For one. I'm not actually related to my Uncle Wally…"

...

Here is a little behind the scenes info on kid flash:

Wally west is the flash as shown in JLU was not a member of the teen titans, kid flash was or still is his sidekick, who still looks out over central city while Wally is on league business. It is unknown wither or not kid flash is still his sidekick, but it is a good guess that they are still on good terms, in the fact that neither of them ever fights about anything. In the mantle of the flash, Wally will pass down his title after he retires and Kid Flash will become the new Flash, and a member of the league.


	2. Chapter 2

" my mom had always had medical problems and my dad died before I was born

CHAPTER 2

" My mom had always had medical problems and my dad died before I was born. He got in some type of car accident when some nut job messed with the traffic lights.

Even so my mom told me so much I felt like he was always there.

I was born 2 and a half weeks premature, according to my mom there was a very slim chance that I would even live, but then she said there was some type of miracle. Some type of super blood donor came in just in time. I found out later it was the Flash. He had only had his accident a month or too before so the chemicals were still in his systems and the transfusion put them in me. That wasn't enough though.

I was in 8th grade when this big change happened. Maybe it was Flash's blood in me, or maybe it was my dad. Mom told me that he was a running back on his high school football team. Even so, I was born to run. The genes I got from Flash healed me very fast so I never developed any problems. Being premature never affected me. Naturally I joined my middle school track team."

Jinx listened intently. She had never heard this much about his past before. He always seemed to live in the present, so it never really came up. However he seemed to be getting a little upset, for the Kid Flash that she knew.

" Back then everyone called me the Flash jr. I guess that's what happens when you're the star of a track team in Central City. My real name is David. My mom said my great, great grandfather was Jewish, and that I was named for the star of David, but my guess is that my dad just bought a baby book, closed his eyes and pointed.

It was one of the last big track meets of the season. I had already done the pole vault and I was a little tired, but I was ready to go. Halfway thorough the race there was a blackout and the track lights went out. Wouldn't you know stupid me ran into a hurdle.

Turns out, Weather Wizard was having a little fun downtown at the first national. Next thing I knew there was lightning everywhere. To tell the truth I was scared out of my wits but I couldn't move. That stupid hurdle gave me a concussion and I could hardly think straight.

After that all I remember is looking up at one of the lights to see it explode. Then I felt like I had fallen into a box of joy buzzers…


	3. Chapter 3

Jinx looked at kid flash

CHAPTER 3

Jinx looked at kid flash. She was no softie, but she was worried. He never got so worked up. The last time she had seen him like this was when some lamo villain had kidnapped her for about 2 minutes. He came in looking like his world had fallen apart.

" I woke up in a hospital 3 days later. The doctors said it was a miracle that I survived, but…"

He was in full-blown tears by now. Softly she pulled him over and draped her arms around his shoulders as he sobbed into her back.

" The lightning hit the bleaches. My mom had 3rd degree burns… she lived.

But… My mom,

She had HIV."

His sapphire eyes were clouded over with tears as she hugged him deeper.

" She died from the flu 2 months later." At this he had a complete breakdown.

Jinx never knew what happened to his parents, only that after he discovered his talent, he had been taken in by Wally West, The current Flash. They never had an official partner/sidekick relationship. But Wally trusted him.

Kid Flash looked out for Keystone City and Flash took Central. They covered for each other when the other had business. Then 3 years ago flash helped found the justice league, and Kid Flash took over. He didn't usually need to do much though because the Flash was still around a lot.

Jinx didn't know what to say. She hardly remembered her parents. Her powers didn't appear until she was 7, but at the time she had been in an orphanage.

Once when she was 9, she broke into the records. According to the files her parents were a Jane/John doe situation. They just arrived in the city. Then their car collided with a bus. Apparently she had been removed from her mother in an emergency c-section.

Her mother lived for another year, but she had amnesia. Her father was DOA. She had gone to the Hive after that.

She was stuck in the same classes with Gizmo and Mammoth. She met up with the others after primary graduation.

" I, I'm sorry." She said quietly.

She was unsure what to do. She had been around boys most of her life, but she had actually only dealt with them crying once. Kid Wykkyd had been mid robbery, when he got zapped by an officers laser and got caught between portals. She managed to push him through, but he broke his arm in 3 places.

He had always been a little emotional, but that time he just lost it.

" D, Don't leave…" She heard Kid Flash whisper. He had buried his head into her shoulder and almost seemed to be delirious.

She really regretted asking him. " I'm not going anywhere."

He had always been a little emotional under that silly personality of his, but it was leaking out.

" You loved your mom. There's nothing wrong with that." She hugged him tighter.

When she left the Hive she never expected she would be doing this.

He seemed to stop crying and wiped his face. He looked right at her. That look always made her feel safe, safe and strong.

" I'm alright,

Trust me."


End file.
